Remember
by daemon-angelus
Summary: Oneshot. A young Shinn only wants Stellar to remember him. Shinn x Stellar


dae: i wrote this very short fic as a post on my blog. its been left rotting in my com ever since. i haven't posted in a while, so i might as well (: i still love shinnxstellar and i feel a little bad that i've been obsessing over kiraxstellar! enjoy-

warning: its kinda AU. this fic takes place when stellar and shinn were young and they were just playmates. that means no phantom pain, no mobile suits, etc.

**disclaimer:** i own nada.

* * *

Remember;

The little girl happily skipped down the shoreline, her sandy blonde hair sparkling in the sunlight. The golden star was setting, casting a vibrant orange glow on the once cerulean sea. Innocent magenta eyes shone with joy, her laughter filling the air as the cold waves lapped at her tiny feet.

Suddenly, she stopped. The breeze picked up, its breath cold and icy. It blew on the little girl's face, crystalline tears slowly began flowing down her cheek.

_Where are you?_

She missed him. He would always be with her when she went to the beach. He knew she loved the sea so he always brought her there to watch the waves. They played together for hours on end, making sandcastles and writing childish things in the sand. She choked back a sob.

She still wore the shell he had given her as a necklace.

The blonde girl continued walking down the sandy coast, her tears did not stop. Before long, she chanced upon a stick. Sniffling, she used it to draw a picture in the sand...

* * *

"There! Finished!"

Stepping back, she admired her masterpiece. It showed two children, a boy and a girl, holding hands and happily smiling at each other. _Just like me and him..._

But the waves did not agree. They rushed in, foaming over the picture and destroying it. Gasping, the little girl anxiously waited for the waves to pull back. When they did, only half the picture remained.

The little boy had been swept away.

Sobbing loudly, she covered her face with her small hands. _Why aren't things like before? Where is he? He promised he would never leave me. He knows I hate being alone-_

"Why are you crying, Stellar?"

She stopped. Sniffing, she removed her hands. Maroon eyes stared in disbelief. "S-Shinn?"

Gentle crimson met surprised fuchsia, the raven haired boy smiling back at the little girl. "Why are you crying? Didn't you promise me you wouldn't cry anymore? I don't want to see you cry."

Hastily, Stellar wiped her tears away. "Stellar wasn't crying! Th-There was sand in my eyes!"

He laughed. She joined him.

"Stellar missed you. Where did you go?"

The little boy sighed. "I'm here, aren't I?"

She pouted. Then her face fell once more. "Are you going to leave Stellar again?"

He didn't answer. For a long while, the two children just sat on the sand, watching the sun set and give way to the moon. It was dark before Shinn spoke again.

"I have to go."

She was afraid. "Where?"

"Somewhere." He quickly added before she could protest, "No, you can't come."

The little girl frowned. "Don't you want Stellar anymore?"

"Stellar..." He sighed. "I can't stay." Shinn's eyes softened when he saw tears brimming in the little girl's eyes again. "Hey, don't cry. Hey... As long as you remember me, I'll come back."

A smile. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep but Stellar was awoken by her mother's shouts.

"Stellar! You've been here for almost five hours!"

"Sorry, Mum. But guess what!" Stellar's face brightened and her eyes had a shine in them. "I saw Shinn!"

Her mother choked upon the boy's name. "What?"

"I saw Shinn! I gotta go tell Daddy!"

With that, the little girl raced to tell her father. When her mother approached the man, he had a look of disbelief and worry on his face.

"Did... Did Stellar tell you she saw... Shinn?"

Her mother nodded silently. Both parents sighed.

They had never told her, but the little boy whom she so dearly loved, had died in a car accident two years ago.

That night, Stellar slept soundly, murmuring in her dreams.

_Stellar won't forget our promise, Shinn... Stellar will always remember..._

* * *

dae: ironic how shinn is the one who's dead instead of stellar :x ooh im evil..


End file.
